pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
Liverpool L.F.C.
, as Newton Ladies F.C. | ground = Select Security Stadium, Widnes, Cheshire | capacity = 13,350 | chrtitle = General manager | chairman = Paul Metheringham | manager = Scott Rogers | league = FA WSL 1 | season = 2017 | position = 4th |pattern_la1 = _liverpool1516h |pattern_b1 = _liverpool1516h |pattern_ra1 = _liverpool1516h |pattern_sh1 = _liverpool0405h |pattern_so1 = _liverpool1516h |leftarm1 = FF0000 |body1 = FF0000 |rightarm1 = FF0000 |shorts1 = FF0000 |socks1 = FF0000 |kit_alt1 = A red shirt with a white stripes at the top, down the sides and arms. Red shorts with white stripes down the side. Red socks with white stripes at the top. |pattern_la2 = _redcuffpiping |pattern_b2 = _ctwhales_home |pattern_ra2 = _redcuffpiping |pattern_sh2 = |pattern_so2 = _redline |leftarm2 = FFFFFF |body2 = FFFFFF |rightarm2 = FFFFFF |shorts2 = FFFFFF |socks2 = FFFFFF |kit_alt2 = A yellow shirt with a red stripe at the top, down the sides and arms. Yellow shorts with red stripes down the side. Yellow socks with red stripes at the top. |pattern_la3 = _redwhitecuffpiping |pattern_b3 = _collar |pattern_ra3 = _redwhitecuffpiping |pattern_so3 = _redline |leftarm3 = 202020 |body3 = 202020 |rightarm3 = 202020 |shorts3 = 202020 |socks3 = 202020 |kit_alt3 = A grey shirt with black hoops and red hooped diagonal pattern, with a red collar. Black shorts. Black socks. |website = http://ladies.liverpoolfc.com/ }} Liverpool Ladies Football Club is a women's football club affiliated with Liverpool Football Club. The team currently plays in the FA WSL, the highest division of women's football in England. After being relegated from the FA Women's Premier League National Division to the FA Women's Premier League Northern Division for 2009–10, Liverpool won the league after losing only one game all season. On 29 September 2013 Liverpool Ladies clinched their first FA WSL title, and retained the title in 2014. The triumph completed a remarkable turnaround for Liverpool, who had finished bottom of the WSL table in 2011 and 2012. History The club was founded in 1989 as Newton LFC. It changed its name to Knowsley United WFC two years later; becoming founder members of the National Premier Division organised by the WFA. Knowsley United reached the final of the Premier League Cup in 1993, but were beaten by Arsenal at Wembley. The local MP, Eddie O'Hara, tabled an Early Day Motion congratulating the club on extending the annual sequence of Merseyside clubs playing in Cup finals at Wembley. In 1994 the club reached the final of the FA Women's Cup, losing 1–0 to Doncaster Belles at Glanford Park. That summer the club linked with Liverpool F.C. and took on its name. The club were also FA Women's Cup runners-up in the following two seasons. They lost the 1995 final 3–2 to Arsenal at Prenton Park after twice being ahead through Karen Burke goals, only for Marieanne Spacey to score a late winner. In 1996 Liverpool and their 15-year-old goalkeeper Rachel Brown drew 1–1 with Croydon at The Den, but ultimately lost on penalties after extra time. For most of the 1990s Liverpool were National Premier League mainstays but a lack of support and investment saw them relegated to the Northern Division in 2001. In 2004 they won the Northern Division and earned promotion, but did not stay long as they were relegated again at the end of the season, having won only two games. As in the men's game, their biggest rivalry is with Everton L.F.C., but their recent spells in the second tier have led them to develop rivalry with counterparts of lower-level male rivals, such as Tranmere Rovers and Lincoln Ladies. The Merseyside derby was rekindled in the 2007–08 season, after Liverpool won back promotion as 2006–07 Northern Division champions. Surviving their first season back in the FA Women's Premier League National Division, finishing third bottom, they sacked manager David Bradley at the end of the season. The club were relegated into the Northern Division for 2009–10, but won the league losing just one game all season. Liverpool also won the FA Fair Play Award after playing for the whole season without having a single player booked or sent-off. The club was one of eight founding teams in the FA WSL in April 2011. In June 2012, the manager for four seasons Robbie Johnson stepped down from his position. Under Johnson, the team won just two of their 20 games in his last two seasons in charge, having finished bottom in 2011, and with a similar record in 2012. Johnson's assistant Andy Williams was subsequently promoted to the manager's role. In August 2012 Matt Beard, who had left Chelsea Ladies the previous month, was appointed manager on a full-time contract until 2014. When the club finished bottom of the WSL for the second successive season, Beard overhauled his squad by releasing ten players and making high-profile signings including United States national team defender Whitney Engen. The club then announced a move from the West Lancashire College Stadium in Skelmersdale, to the Halton Stadium in Widnes for 2013. On 29 September 2013 Liverpool Ladies clinched their first Women's Super League title by beating Bristol in the end-of-season decider ending Arsenal’s nine-year dominance of women’s football in England. They retained the title on 12 October 2014 by beating Bristol 3-0 despite entering the final day in third behind Chelsea and Birmingham City. In September 2015 it was announced that Matt Beard was leaving the club at the conclusion of the 2015 season to take charge of Boston Breakers in the United States. Liverpool had a difficult season, plagued by players' injuries and managing a 7th-place finish in the FA WSL, semifinals of the FA WSL Cup, fifth round of the FA Women's Cup and round of 32 of the Women's Champions League. In October 2015, Scott Rogers who was Matt Beard's assistant coach, was officially appointed as manager. On 19 April 2017, the club announced a landmark shirt sponsorship deal with beauty and cosmetics company Avon Products. This three-year agreement will see Avon become the first independent shirt sponsor for the club, replacing Standard Chartered from the men's side. As part of the agreement, Avon will also become Liverpool Ladies FC's principal partner and ladies beauty partner. Players and staff Current squad Out on loan Former players For details of current and former players, see Category:Liverpool L.F.C. players. Team officials ;Executive staff *General manager: Paul Metheringham ;Coaching staff *Manager: Scott Rogers *Assistant manager: Phil Backhouse *Coach: Vicky Jepson *Coach (GK): Joe Potts *Performance analyst: Jordan Whelan *Sports scientist: Alan Jordan Ladies Players' Player of the Year Awarded at the Liverpool FC end of the season Players' Awards Dinner. Honours win]] * FA Women's Super League: ** Winners (2): 2013, 2014 * FA Women's Premier League Northern Division: ** Winners (3): 2003–04, 2006–07, 2009–10 * FA Women's Cup: ** Runners-up (3): 1994, 1995, 1996 * FA Women's Premier League Cup: ** Runners-up (1): 1993 * FA Club of the Year: ** Winner (1): 2014 * Keele Classic: ** Winners (1): 2010 * Preston Tournament ** Winners (1): 2010 UEFA Champions League record * Main article: English women's football clubs in international competitions See also References External links * Liverpool LFC official site * Liverweb Ladies Archive Category:Liverpool L.F.C. Category:Women's football clubs in England Category:Liverpool F.C. Category:Football clubs in Liverpool Category:Knowsley Category:Association football clubs established in 1989 Category:1989 establishments in England Category:FA WSL 1 teams Category:FA Women's Premier League teams